


Get Help

by LadyTheWarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Brotherhood, Childhood, Family, Funny, Humiliation, Hurt and comfort, Midgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTheWarrior/pseuds/LadyTheWarrior
Summary: Loki thinks it's humiliating. Thor loves it. Let's see how the "Get Help" became a thing. Based on the "Get Help" trailer of Thor: Ragnarok. [One-Shot]





	Get Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! just a head's up! I'm well and alive guys just being 24 isn't fun as much as it sounds especially if you're an MSc student living in a dorm for the first time in your life! but it has its perks. So all that aside, I wanted to say that I'm truly sorry for not updating or even writing, a lot of you must have forgotten about me but here I am and although I'm a lot busier than I was in the past few years I've been on this website, I'm still gonna kick ass and write as much as I can.
> 
> This is only a one-shot that was motivated by Thor: Ragnarok's trailer I saw today and it was funny as hell if you haven't seen it yet go watch it. It's the one with Thor and Loki in an elevator talking about their past and then Thor brings up this game they used to play "Get Help" which Loki hates very much. If you still haven't watched the trailer go watch it and then come read this, if you don't want to then read this and I'm pretty sure this will motivate you to go and watch it and if you don't want it to get spoiled for you I gotta say this really doesn't have anything to with the story, so be at ease.
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> See you round
> 
> Bella

"I thought we're gonna fight side by side forever but at the end of the day you're, you and I'm me. And maybe there's still good in you but let's be honest our paths diverged a long time ago. "

As the elevator ascended, the former allies, two-once-brothers shared a second of silence. Thor sounded genuine but as far as Loki was aware of the huge beast of an ego was still there, somewhere deep inside, hidden. Still, that was what made Thor who he was anyway.

He let out a sigh, visions of past flowing by in his mind. He knew it was never going to be like their childhood ever again. They were past that point. After all that happened, he knew if he gets back to his brother he would always be considered as the lesser man, the second choice, the unreliable one, the weaker brother and he wasn't that. Not anymore.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best that we never see each other again. " He sighed, still a little annoyed. A tinge of uneasiness clawed to his soul. He didn't know what it was. Sadness, fear, love… no no no it was none of those, perhaps it was anger. Yes, that's what it was and it was what it was supposed to be. He was angry at Thor. Angry, because of all those years as Odin's son and as Thor's brother. It still hurt inside when he thought about. More than a little perhaps—

"That's what you always wanted." Thor patted him on the back and he tried to stand still as if it wasn't already an emotional merry-go-round for him. Silence once again surrounded the small room going high up in the sky. Maybe it was their last talk as brothers. After that, the war would begin. And Loki wasn't going to take Thor's side. After that, the word "Brother" wasn't supposed to have a meaning to him.

"Hey, we used to 'Get Help' " Thor's cheeky smile caught him off-guard, dragging him out of the swirling storm of his thoughts.

"What?" Mused Loki.

"Get Help! " The stupid grin on the supposed god-of-thunder slapped Loki right in the face, pushing him back to a thousand years ago, to a not-so-fortunate timeline.

His eyes widened in shock. Suddenly they were both children again, playing around the Allfather's armory, hiding from Odin's wrath.

"No." He immediately shook his head in response.

"C'mon you love it," Thor smirked proudly.

This wasn't what Loki had missed from his childhood. "I hate it."

"Great! It works every time!"

This was stupid. Right now right there Loki wished he had at least his daggers with him so he could stab Thor right in the throat for even bringing that up. "It's humiliating!"

"Do you have a better another plan?" Even if Loki would jump out of the elevator, it still was a better plan than having to do this again.

"No!"

* * *

 

**_Twenty-something years ago in Midgardian year and a thousand whatever years in Asgardian year_ **

_"C'mon Loki!"_

_"I don't think it's a good idea, Thor! Father gets mad plus there will be guards and all that, how are we're gonna pass them?"_

_The little Asgardian princes sneaked in the shadows of high columns. Hiding behind the walls, under the tables and chairs and secretly going on their journey to the Allfather's armory where he kept the most sacred of weapons in all the nine realms._

_"Don't be a wimp, brother! Father will never know and we're gonna pass the guards just fine, can't you just cast a spell or something like mother would?"_

_Loki leaned against a wall, looking pale and uncertain; he cast a look at his shoes, muttering something under breath. " I haven't still learned any of those spells, yet."_

_He waited for Thor's thunderous laughter, waiting for the humiliation to wash over him but instead, he felt a strong tug on his shirt and looked up to see his brother smiling rather, gently which was a wonder coming from Thor._

_"Don't worry brother! We get through it. "He pulled Loki's hand, walking sternly to the golden gate that led to the Allfather's chambers._

_"But how?"_

_"Someho—"_

_Thor wasn't still finished as Loki covered his mouth and dragged him behind a column. Thor didn't have any time to protest as the clanking sound of metal armors filled the hallway. A group of soldiers marched to the golden gate only a few feet ahead of them and then stood right at the doors._

_Cautiously Loki tried to peer out._

_"How many are they?" Thor whispered, getting on one knee, struggling to peer into the hallway._

_"Five." Answered Loki, eyes still fixed on the soldiers._

No way were they going to pass them like that and if they caught them wandering around at that ungodly hour they were going to get in deep trouble. Mostly he _was going to get into trouble. Somehow Thor always got out of it without being scolded._

_Slowly, Loki too knelt on the ground, turning to look into Thor's bright blue eyes. "I don't think we can make it through that door tonight, maybe we should try tomorrow—"_

_"Tomorrow?!" Thor would've shouted if Loki hadn't had covered his mouth again. Then in a hushed tone, he continued. "I can't wait till tomorrow! I need to see Mjolnir tonight!" He grinned and Loki made a face in disgust. "I'm gonna see how much does it weigh and how I look wielding it!"_

_" I'm not gonna get into trouble just for that!"_

_Thor scowled, stroking his chin in thought. Gods, he looked even stupider pretending to think. " Well if you're not brave enough to keep me company on this journey then—" he got on his feet, forming a fist and raising it in an exclamation." I shall do it alone!"_

_Immediately Loki got up and dragged the golden boy back down, hushing him. "If I'm a coward then you're even dumber than I thought!"_

_" I WILL GET IN THERE TONIGHT!"_

_"Gods, you're really dense, aren't you?"_

_A huge grin plastered on the older boy's face and Loki just fought the urge to facepalm at his brother's reaction. He ought to know once he'd agree to Thor's ridiculous plans something definitely will go wrong._

_"I'll help but you must listen to me carefully." Instructed Loki, "I will put my arm around your neck—"_

* * *

 

_Catching the sight of two crippled shadows, guards jolted upright, two of them fumbling for their swords as one of them yelled aloud. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_Golden locks had covered Thor's face as he carried another smaller boy into the hallway. The raven-haired boy's arm was around Thor's neck as they slowly walked towards the soldiers. The guards immediately recognized Thor, running to him in distress._

_"My prince!"_

_"Please my brother's hurt!" Thor was loud as always but Loki thought if their plan worked successfully he would have an upper hand on him. The only thing he was worried about was Thor's witless improvisations. If only the oaf would go exactly according to what he'd told him—_

_"GET HELP!"_

_Before Loki knew what was happing, he was on two hands on top of Thor's head and in a split second with a strong force, he was flying to the horde of guards. He didn't even have the time to process all that, it was only when he landed hard and struck them all. Hissing and bruising all over, it took him a while to recognize Thor's large figure standing above._

_And he was laughing. His laughter echoed in the empty hallway as he helped Loki on his feet. If he wasn't hurting literally all over he would definitely punch the older boy in the face._

_"That was a brilliant plan, brother!" Thor continued laughing, pointing at the unconscious soldiers. " We should definitely do that again!"_

_"Shut up! It wasn't what I had in mind!" Loki snapped. "And we'll never do that again."_

_"What should we call it?"_

_"Are you deaf, Thor? I said we'll never do that!"_

_Thor let out another burst of laughter, patting Loki on his bruised back. Little did the young Loki knew this was only a glimpse of his traumatized life later on._

* * *

 

"We're doing it." The smug grin, spreading widely on the giant buffoon of a brother Loki had, made his stomach turn in anxiety.  _Damn him!_

" I AM Not doing 'Get Help' !" Loki gritted his teeth, no way in Helheim he would do that.

_NEVER EVER AGAIN!_


End file.
